Silver Tears
by YinYanChan
Summary: Akito the mighty has fallen to an early grave after becoming a new and more better head of the family after his encounter with Tohru. Who's next in line to be leader? Well for one thing he's not so sure about being leader either.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first Fruits Basket Story!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!! Please R/R

Summary: The Sohma clan is grieved when Akito finally passes on from the bulk of the Zodiac curse. Who is the next in line to claim leadership over the Sohma clan? Well he's not to happy about it just like Akito that's for sure. Will this new head of the family play match maker for Tohru?

Disclaimer: Don't own but wish I did.

Silver Tears

Tohru couldn't believe it she just couldn't. Akito the one that was so desperately bent on ridding her from the Sohma home and then came to grips with his fate and who soon trusted Tohru in the end was gone. It had been 3 years since the day Tohru came to Akito and helped him to see he was cared for. Now he was buried in the Sohma family cemetery.

After Akitos confrontation with Tohru he had become a true leader to the family and no longer resided to bring fear and doubt to the members of the Zodiac. The rest of the family was heartbroken when Hatori brought the grave news.

Now that the old head of the family was gone who was next? Hatori himself seemed confused because right when one died another was born yet there was none in the Sohma family who were far along in pregnancy just enough to give birth or were pregnant. He surmised there was only one possible other solution.

"Someone has been given the mark." Hatori said to Shigure

"How do you know?" Shigure asked Hatori seriously for this was not the time to goof around.

"I know this since there isn't a child born yet of Sohma blood that carries the mark. Someone has to have the mark even if they are around Kyo's or Yuki's age anyone can get the mark. You aren't necessarily born with the mark so it makes perfect sense if another child, teenager, or yes adult was to get it should our leader die and one was not born with it." Hatori stated while Tohru and Yuki came in

"Born with what?" asked Tohru asked tearfully as she came in with some flowers she was going to arrange for Akitos grave.

"The Sohma mark, Akito was born with it." Yuki said

"So this mark means . . .?" Tohru asked not quite sure

"Means whoever has it is our Head of the Family" Hatori said

"Oh so you guys are still on the search for the new leader of the clan?" Tohru asked

"Yes although it's not like we've just up and forgotten about Akito no Akito will never be forgotten it's just that we need to find the one with the mark." Shigure said

"Yes it is of utmost importance that we find whoever bears it so that the family will maintain order." Hatori stated

With that said Shigure and Hatori along with some other Sohmas began a search party to look for the Sohma who had the mark.

Tohru decided to make sure when they came back to have some hot lunches and coco for everyone since it was the middle of winter.

Around 30 minutes later...

"Hello? Shigure? Hello?" a weary voice called at the door that caught Tohru by surprise

Tohru hurried to the door to let the person who called out in. He didn't sound so good.

When she got there and opened the door there stood a man who was tall and well muscled that had jet black hair and the most intense dark emerald eyes. He only had on a muscle shirt and some jogging pants so he must've been frozen solid so she quickly let him in and handed him a cup of coco which he took gratefully.

"Is Shigure home miss?" The man asked politely with a saddened look upon his face.

"Honda, Tohru Honda and no I'm afraid he's gone out but he'll be back for lunch I hope. Um would you like for me to make you a nice bowl of soup? You look as if your frozen solid." Tohru asked trying to make the situation a little more cheery. His only reply was a saddened smile and a nod.

As soon as Tohru was done with the soup and gave the poor man a nice warm meal. Yuki came down after he smelled that delicious smell radiating from the kitchen but he could have sworn he heard another familiar voice coming from the kitchen as well.

When he got there he was overwhelmed with shock.

"Asuka? Is that really you? Where have you been all this time? We've been looking for you!!! So have you heard?" Yuki questioned the man while Tohru looked on confused.

The young man called Asuka looked grimly down at the table and nodded.

"So I guess that's why you're here I assume. After all Akito was your little brother and what are you wearing at this time of year!? I'm going to notify Hatori that you're here and that you need a checkup after being out in this weather with that garb on!" Yuki stated as Tohru looked amazed at Asuka.

Before Yuki could dial Hatori's number on the phone it was snatched away from him.

"Don't please Yuki please not Hatori I need to speak with Shigure first please I'm not ready please." Yuki looked astounded at the man before him that looked at him with pleading eyes

"What's the matter Asuka? You aren't the one to let things bother you is there something wrong?" Yuki said worriedly

Asuka stayed quiet but looked at him sternly with still pleading eyes.

"Okay but you must be tired here you can rest in my room." Yuki said while Asuka smiled and followed him up the stairwell. Needless to say Tohru had questions when Yuki returned and when he did he was bombarded with them.

"Who is Asuka? Is he a member of the Zodiac? Is he really Akitos older brother!? You said he was gone for sometime how long!?" Tohru confronted Yuki who just stared back amazed by her boldness.

"Oh sorry that was a little to bold of me to ask!" Tohru quickly replied

"No Miss Honda it's quite alright after all I would want to know to." Yuki said with an awkward smile.

"First of all that was Asuka and he's been gone for a long time. I think I heard from Akito he was researching our curse but that's all I know. He's not a member of the Zodiac but he does know of it. In fact Asuka is a Sohma who is looked up to even by Akito. Akito never did anything around him that he thought would loose Asuka's trust. Asuka was the only one who could get some common sense into Akito before you came around. Asuka is truly blessed with the gift of being a leader that I'm sure every Sohma will agree with." Yuki said with a smile as if he were reminiscing moments that Asuka helped make better for him when he was a child.

"Oh is he really that great?" Tohru was amazed that one person could be so great among the entire family of the Sohma clan.

Yuki nodded his head in response and then they heard a commotion at the doorway and in stepped Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and a very hyper Momiji.

"I hope you two don't mind that we picked up a little rabbit along the way." Shigure said light hearted

"Tohru!!! YAY!!!" Momiji yelled lunging for a hug.

KONK

"Will you stop that already!?" Kyo yelled at Momiji after hitting him over the head.

"WAHH!!! Kyo hit me!!!" was Momiji's reply and then ran upstairs before Kyo could give him a konk on the head again.

"Stupid Rabbit he's just to annoying for his own good." Kyo growled

"So how was the search Hatori?" Yuki questioned Hatori

"Not so good we've questioned almost all the Sohmas if one had the mark and no one has seen it yet." Hatori said with a sigh

Everyone seemed deep in thought until they heard the cheerful cry from Momiji upstairs near Yuki's room.

"ASUKA!!! YOU'RE HERE TO!? YAY!!!!"

All the Sohmas ran upstairs leaving behind a shocked Tohru. After all Asuka said he wanted to talk to Shigure before he even wanted to see Hatori and well Hatori was heading his way. She also wondered why he didn't want to talk to Hatori after all Hatori is a real sweet and caring man.

Tohru finally ran upstairs when she shook herself from thought to see what was going to happen.

When she got there she got a funny scene of Hatori yelling at a very bored and very indifferent Asuka.

"Where have you been!? The whole family has been worried about you even Akito was!!! You should have been there for him!!!" Hatori yelled enraged at him.

"Hey listen I told Akito where I was and what I was doing and it's none of your business of where I was Hatori and nor was it right of you to ask what is not of your business! Keep in mind not everyone wants to have their life story read like an open book at least some things should at least be kept private from others." Asuka stated with utmost nobility.

Hatori faltered in his lecture what Asuka said had some truth in it.

"Listen Hatori it's okay to be worried about someone but I have sent letters have I not talking of my well being. I would never purposely worry someone to death and you know it. I knew you would be giving me this lecture I just knew it but I came seeking advice from Shigure." Asuka stated again

Everyone in the room almost fainted when he said he wanted advice from Shigure.

"Oh Hari I have a fan who seeks my advise I feel so honored!!!" Shigure said smiling brightly

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Shigure this isn't the time to be clowning around I really need to speak with you but I don't know if I can now that Hatori knows I'm here." Asuka said glaring at a confused Hatori.

"What is it with you Asuka? Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden?" Hatori asked bewilderedly.

"I have nothing against you Hatori but it's just I'm at a loss here and I really don't need any serious pressure right now." Asuka said sadly

"Huh? What would I do to pressure you Asuka I'm a doctor I don't pressure people." Hatori asked the still grief stricken Asuka.

"Just forget it Hatori I don't want to explain." Asuka said sternly

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room and that's when Tohru decided it was getting a little too stuffy in there.

"Um well I have some hot soup and coco downstairs for everybody! Come on I'll serve all of you a nice big bowl!" Tohru said happily and everyone when downstairs to get some good soup and Asuka came back for seconds.

Hatori meanwhile went to the phone to notify the rest of the Sohmas Asuka was back after all they were all worried about the young man that was a miracle to the Sohma family.

In no time at all the rest of the Zodiac members were there to see Asuka. Hatori and Tohru and Yuki were kind of worried on how Asuka was going to take it. He did seem a little happy to see them again but they all clung to him. He looked as if he was on his wits ends by the time Momiji and Kisa kept tugging happily on his arm and yes even Hiro was ecstatic to see Asuka back.

Then something happened Kisa fell and to stop herself from falling she hugged onto Asukas form but there was a problem. Kisa didn't transform into her Zodiac form and it surprised everyone seeing that Asuka was not a member of the Zodiac and if he hugged a female member of the Zodiac they would transform.

After making sure Kisa was now up and standing Asuka got up and ran out of the house. Leaving everyone in their stupor of what just happened Asuka ran until the others, who finally ran to the door after him, Could hardly see him in the distance.

Everyone looked around worriedly about what happened and poor Kisa thought it was her fault that he ran away. Everyone wasn't able to make out what had just happened everyone except Hatori. Hatori knew and soon ran after him to be sure if it was true.

Leaving everyone to their questions Hatori jumped into his car after retrieving a couple of overcoats from the coat rack inside and drove off after Asuka.

Asuka had run a long distance from Shigure's house to the Sohma cemetery and was in front of his brother's grave.

He kneeled at his brother's grave and placed his hands on Akito's memorial stone.

"Akito. . .I have failed you little brother I have failed you. I thought I could make the difference for this family. I thought I could find the cure. I tried but failed before I could save you I wasn't there for you. Some big brother I turned out to be huh Akito?"

He silently started to cry not moving from his position he was in. Hatori had finally driven up and was standing behind him while the others as if by instinct ran there themselves and were completely exhausted.

"So I guess this is it huh Hatori? I have failed Akito and now it seems I will fail myself and the rest of this family." Asuka said still staring straight at the memorial stone.

Hatori came up and placed the overcoat on him and kneeled beside him while the others came around him. Hatori took one of Asuka's arms and moved the overcoat and the strap of his muscle shirt over to see his shoulder blade.

Everyone gasped Asuka had the Sohma mark he was their new leader. They seemed happy but were also wondering why Asuka wasn't happy after all to them he was a born leader.

"Nonsense Asuka you haven't failed anyone Akito knew that you were out there for him doing research for him and this family. You shouldn't let what I said back at the house get to you I guess I was a little stressed and worried at the same time. I think everyone back there will agree with what I say. You have helped us all with our problems and we are most grateful to you and to Akito." Hatori said earnestly

Asuka looked up towards Hatori and the family and they all smiled at him.

Hatori helped Asuka up and they all went back to the main house.

Tohru fixed some hot coco again for everyone and they were a happy bunch but she could still tell that Asuka was still in doubt about a few things but he didn't ruin the happy moment for everyone so he smiled along and laughed.

Tohru finally decided to rest and join the group and sat in between Yuki and Kyo and Asuka noticed this with interest but he didn't give away his curiosity especially when Kyo and Yuki actually were really starting to liven up when Tohru sat between them. Come to think of it he hasn't seen the two fight at all. Little did the trio know Asuka was smirking at them he knew what was totally oblivious to them.

Again the little Sohmas were in tugging fits asking him to come over when he could so they could show him stuff they had made he smiled at them and promised that he would come and see them when he could. Then everyone left to go home but made Asuka promise to come and see them soon and then went on their way.

"Asuka I made a bed up for you in the guest bedroom and..." said Thoru until she was automatically cut off by Hatori.

"Sorry Thoru but he needs to come with me to Sohma house." Hatori said while Asuka pouted at him.

"Well maybe I don't wanna go." Asuka said stubbornly

"Now Asuka don't start with me." Hatori said sternly

"What makes you think I'm going to listen and do what ever you tell me to Hari? I never did before and I never will now." Asuka said with a smirk

"Besides this lovely young lady just went through the trouble of setting up a room for me. I dare not refuse the hospitality so generously given to me that would be rude to suddenly appear and when a host offers a bed for the night to just shun it and be on my way. Honestly Hari sometimes I swear your heart could be as cold as snow sometimes." Asuka said smiling brilliantly

Hatori only looked shocked as a sudden image came to his mind Akito "Your heart is as cold as snow Hatori."

"OH!! No it wouldn't be that bad really Asuka the room needed some tidying anyways and well I was just preparing it in case you needed a place to stay." Tohru exclaimed

"What's going on in here?" Shigure said coming around the corner as well as a curious Yuki and Kyo.

"Shigure! Hari wants me to come with him and I don't wanna!" Asuka the once wise speaking man now almost sounding like Shigure in this case

"Now Asuka you know that it's a long standing rule that the head of the family has to stay at Sohma house unless for certain emergencies." Shigure said

Asuka sighed "It still feels like you guys are trying to harness me in. You know how I am you guys. I'm the adventurous type and I love being free and Sohma house will always feel like a cage to me."

"Come on Asuka I have already called in to have your living quarters prepared for you now let's go." Hatori stated

"Hey I'm the head of the family now so that means my word is law and I'm saying I don't want to go." Asuka said glaring at Hatori

"Must you always be difficult when it comes to Sohma house?" Hatori sighed

"Yes I never liked it and I never will." Asuka stubbornly said

"I honestly think that you along with Shigure and Ayame have never truly grown up." Hatori said shaking his head.

"Of course because I seem to think that if I didn't have the child in me then I'd probably go mental." Asuka said sticking out his tongue

"Mental? Listen if we need to go over some personal issues about this we will." Hatori said concerned.

"Oh please you know what I mean. Every time when Akito had a little dinner party of his own when he was little I had to come because he wanted me to stay and he wouldn't let me say no. He'd make a little joke and you laugh, Shigure laughs, You all laugh and I died a little inside." Asuka said frowning

Everyone just stared at him for a second in shock.

"Um did I say that out loud? Um well anyways I only have one more thing to say." Asuka said looking serious

Everyone stood still for what the important statement Asuka had to make

"Shigure may I stay here for tonight!?" Asuka said cheerfully

Everyone nearly fell over

Tohru was the first to recover only to see Asuka's face mischievously looking at them all.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that I am so late posting this! I completely forgot to update one of my favorites that is until one of my readers decided to email me about it. Sorry Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Silver Tears Ch.2

As Tohru and the others finished cleaning up the dishes Asuka and Shigure were talking in his work room.

"Tell me Asuka… You come to my home in the middle of a frozen winter wearing nothing but summer clothes and no shoes asking for me after you've told the family you had been doing good in America? What happened?" Shigure questioned

"To tell you the truth I haven't quite been myself and the clothes thing well I didn't know what I was thinking. All I knew was I was upset the mark that appeared made it worse. It's been so long Shigure and I must say it's nice to see my family again but I must inquire who this Miss Tohru is…"

"OH Tohru! Lovely Girl! We've all practically adopted her into the family! Although I don't mean to be rude about it but she's an orphan… She lost her mother a few years ago and we let her stay here." Shigure said thinking of the past.

"But that still doesn't explain how she came to stay Shigure tell me what you know." Asuka said and Shigure told him how little Tohru was staying in a tent for awhile and about her family and then how she was invited to stay at Shigure's house.

"Ah that explains a lot!" Asuka said smiling warmly at Shigure

"Since all of you have welcomed Tohru I would be honored to do the same also I would like to ask you about another strange thing that's been bugging me…" Asuka said with a grin

"Really what sort of strange thing would that be?" Shigure grinned back

"Well Yuki and Kyo…" Asuka started

"Used to fight whenever they were around but strangely they are no longer fighting constantly even though they are under the same roof? Was that it?" Shigure grinned even more

"Exactly and why is that? Could it be our newest family member Miss Tohru that has stifled their constant quarrelling?" Asuka asked Shigure

"Well if your meaning that they each have a school boy crush and want to make her happy by not fighting then you've hit the nail on the head." Shigure smiled warmly

"Well isn't that something" Asuka smiled and laughed a little only to have a crash in the kitchen catch both mens attention

"You stupid cat look at this mess!" A stern Yuki said from the kitchen

"You need to pay more attention to what you're doing! Miss Honda left this task to us while she went to go and find some clothes for Asuka and you can't even do that right!" Yuki yelled as the two men approached followed by a curious Hatori who was on Shigure's computer looking up something

"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID RAT! I WAS DOING JUST FINE UNTIL YOU BUMPED INTO ME!" Kyo retaliated getting in a fighting stance

As the adults gathered into the kitchen they saw that a stack of plates had fallen into the floor around the two squabbling teens.

Asuka stepped into the room to where the two boys who were about to fight came to a halt. Asuka came in and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass which stunned the two teens.

"Asuka? We can get that you don't have to…" Yuki said suddenly

"Yeah it was my fault I dropped them…" Kyo started

"By the looks of it you two were going to fight rather than pick up this mess and I decided to get it up before someone seriously got hurt. Instead of fighting and blaming someone because of one little mistake you should help each other and that way the mess will be taken care of and it would be as if it never happened." Asuka said softly and continued to pick up the glass

The two boys looked shamefully at each other and began to help Asuka clean up the mess

"I'm back and I got you some new clothes Asuka I hope they fit seeing as I was kind of guessing." Tohru said coming through the front door and turned to see everyone sitting at the table chatting pleasantly with one another. Mostly questions as Asuka told them all he did in America.

"It's really weird driving there I kinda have gotten confused a little and found myself on the "wrong side" of the road as they put it so yeah there's no telling how many tickets I've gotten because of that." He grinned sheepishly at that while the others laughed

"So find any romance in the land of America? Huh?" Shigure grinned at Asuka and patted his back as a joking gesture.

Asuka in turn looked mortified then furiously shook his head no and put on a grin before the others could question but Tohru saw that it was fake and so did Hatori. They could both see the insecurity and fear that flickered in his eyes and how they dimmed into lifeless dull emeralds.

Something wasn't right with Asuka and Hatori and Tohru both knew it.

End of Chapter

Sorry so short! I'll try to make it longer next time


End file.
